


Birthday

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Vessel Sam Winchester, Birthday Fluff, Hell Trauma, I wrote this in 10 minutes pls, Psychological Trauma, Sam Winchester's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected present on his birthday.





	Birthday

The motel room was silent as Sam hunched over his laptop. Despite it being the morning of his birthday, Sam had other things to worry about. Another hunt and saving people. Finding the bad guy and getting rid of him. Dean, who was across the room and snoring, obviously had other priorities. 

Sam smiled to himself as he remembered his birthdays when he was younger. Dean would scream annoyingly and shake him awake before dragging him out of bed to eat breakfast. Throughout the years, Sam's birthday had happened in several different places. Some were celebrated in book stores and diners. Some in the backseat of his car. And even some thousands of miles from his family. 

Celebrating wasn't really his thing anymore. He was just another year older. Most would be glad but to Sam it felt like a job. Like he owed the world being alive because Dean and him were it's babysitter. They always had to be around, even if they didn't want to be. 

Sam drug his hand across his face and rubbed his eyes. He began switching through various social media platforms, looking for any trending disaster that seemed out of place. That was when he saw it. On a white screen in small blue letters. 

"Happy birthday Sam Winchester?" Sam frowned to himself and clicked on the words, his eyes widening. 

Several birthday posts filled his screen. Some talking about how he was brave and others going on about how beautifyl it was. Sam leaned back in his chair and pushed his laptop away from him. Sam chuckled to himself. He was stupid to think people would have forgotten those books by now. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. Only this would happen to him. 

Shyly, Sam eyed the laptop. He was trending. Part of him wanted to look. A very big part. But he wouldn't believe it. Sam had belonged to the devil the minute he was born. He sucked demons dry and killed innocent people. He unleashed the apocalypse and was the most impure man alive. How could anyone believe those kind things after all the bad he did? Sam was simply built for Lucifer to possess him. He wasn't a good guy. 

Still, Sam found himself reaching out and punching the laptop between his fingers. He drug it closer and leaned in, consciously making sure that no one could see past his shoulders, not even Dean. If Dean saw this he would be laughing for the next 200 miles and poking fun at him for actually liking the all too "dedicated" fans the books had created. 

"Thirty six reasons why I love Sam Winchester." Sam mumbled as he read. One was about his eyes and how they were like mood rings. That made him blush. Another was about his dimples, which made him smile wide. One was about his long hair and how someone wantednto touch it. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

As the list went on, Sam found himself glancing between the screen and his own body. They complimented his tattoo and his lips and the funny faces he makes when he's confused. 

"Chuck... God, must have been pretty good at describing me." Sam muttered. He could practically hear Dean poking fun at the now seemingly permanent blush on his cheeks. Sam could hear Dean mocking him and asking him what it's like to have internet chicks into him. Not that Sam would mind. He would be lying if he didn't like the attention. 

The next post was about Sam's life. Stanford. Demon blood. Being a vessel for Lucifer. Unleashing the devil onto the world around him. They listed off each bad thing he did and talked about how it wasn't his fault. How demon blood was manipulating from Ruby. How Stanford was Sam trying to be happy because he deserved it. How he never asked to be a vessel and he always believed he was doing the right thing. 

"Sam Winchester isn't bad..." Sam read. "Because bad people choose to do bad things. Sam never thought what he was doing was bad. He just did more harm trying to do the right thing." 

Sam swallowed and looked down at his keyboard. He took a few deep breaths, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. He hadn't even noticed he had been crying. Sam rubbed the backs of his hands against his eyes and shook his head. He cleared his throat and looked back at the screen. 

Thousands of people had liked it. And the one before. And the one below it. And the one after that. The longer Sam scrolled the bigger the number appeared to get. Some of the posts were edits and some were beautiful drawings. Sam tugged his fingers through his hair nervously. He nibbled at the skin around his nail, his eyes locked on the screen. 

Sam couldn't believe this. Thousands of people loved him. Why would they? Sam was impure. He never finished the trails and he was never able to kill Lucifer. He couldn't count how many deaths were attached to his name. Or how they had gone to prison a handful of times and jail double that. Sam was nothing but good. And yet all these people loved him. 

Sam smiled to himself, his eyes reading through the pages and pages of kind posts. Some talked about how he was strong or brave. Some said he was beautiful or hot. (Those made him blush extra dark.) And some even talked about how he inspired them. How he showed them no matter how bad it gets, they could keep going. 

Sam pushed the computer away once more and ducked his head down, crying. These people loved him along with his mistakes. They loved him despite the mistakes. Sam had inspired people and made people feel like they had someone. Sam swallowed, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. He never knew he was this important. Or that anyone even loved him that much.

"Waking up early on your birthday?" Dean asked from behind him. 

Sam jumped and wiped at his eyes. 

"You're so lame. Can't believe we're related." The rustling behind Sam signaled that Dean was getting out of bed. "Find something?" 

"Um. No." Sam could hear Dean creeping up behind him. He reached out and slammed his laptop shut. "Nothing."

"Oh? I get it." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "You were watching open. Don't worry-"

"No-"

"I'll leave you to it." Dean winked at him.

"Really, Dean, I wasn't-"

"I'll shower then we can hit the road." He turned his back to Sam and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Sam stayed looking at the bathroom door until he heard the shower turn on. He turned back to his laptop and opened it up. He chewed on his lip as he logged in. Reading a few more posts wouldn't hurt. It was his birthday after all.


End file.
